High-speed data paths are a crucial part of what is now indispensable worldwide data connectivity. The data paths are driven by many different types of communication devices, such as switches and routers that direct data packets from source ports to destination ports, helping to eventually guide the data packets from a source to a destination. Some devices achieve target data rates using very high-speed optical and Serializer/Deserializer (SerDes) circuitry. There are substantial challenges, however, involved in further increasing data rates. Improvements in phase alignment for high-speed data paths will help enhance the communication capabilities of high-speed communication devices.